Children exposed to drugs in utero often have behavior and attention problems that impair their school performance and socialization. Until recently there has not been imaging studies to safely look at the brain biochemistry of children. With magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS), brain structure and function can be evaluated in children without pain or radiation exposure. We propose to image the brains of children exposed to cocaine antenatally to potentially identify biochemical alterations in brain pathways in these children. Children not exposed to drugs antenatally will also be examined to obtain normative data. By identifying biochemical and/or structural insults in the brains of children exposed to cocaine antenatally, we hope to help these children before they enter school. In addition, we may gain insight into their future vulnerability to drug abuse.